Transformation
The power to change into more powerful versions of oneself. Combination of Evolution and Shapeshifting. Also Called * Transforming Capabilities The user can morph into superior, more powerful versions of oneself. At times, the appearance of such forms is merely cosmetic, while in others, the user's body is completely altered. Applications * Super Form ** Hyper Form *** Legendary Form **** Zenith Variations * Alternate-Self Transformation * Conditional Transformation * Environmental Transformation * Gestalt Form * Mode Switching * Multiple Forms * Partial Transformation * Power-Shifting * Powered Form * Transhuman Transformation * Transformation Advancement * Transformation Mimicry * Transformation Skipping * True Form Associations * Enhancing Mutation * Evolution * Life-Force Manipulation harness life energy and concentrate it to the body to alter state it is the one main essential of transforming * Reactive Adaptation * Shapeshifting * Transformation Energy Manipulation * Transformation Mastery Limitations * Transformations may have a time, damage, energy, etc. limit. * Transformations may be permanent. * Overuse may be detrimental to the user's health. * Transformations may be limited to certain creatures. * May be connected to/triggered by something, whether item, phrase, actions, emotional state, etc. Known Users Anime/Manga Video Games Comics Known Objects *Escafil Device (Animorphs) *Yo-kai Watch Ogre (Yo-kai Watch Shadowside) *Glaives (Azure Striker Gunvolt) *Grimoires (Azure Striker Gunvolt) *Omnitrix/Ultimatrix (Ben 10) *Miraculous (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) *MutaStones (Mutant Turtles: Chōjin Densetsu Hen) *Mega Stone (Pokémon) *Morphers (Power Rangers) *Gregarious 120 (Ready Player One) *Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) Gallery Live Television Spike transforming.gif|Spike (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Scott Transformation.gif|Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Derek.jpg|Derek Hale (Teen Wolf) as a human... Derek Werewolf.jpg|... Werewolf... Derek Wolf.jpg|... and an actual wolf. Malia.jpg|Malia Tate (Teen Wolf) as a human... Malia transformed.jpg|... werecoyote... Malia coyote.jpg|...and fully transformed coyote. Cartoons/Comics American Dragon Jake Long Transformation.gif|Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) American Dragon Luong Lao Shi Becomiming A Dragon.gif|Luong Lao Shi (American Dragon:Jake Long) Chaos Knuckles profile.png|Due to extensive genetic experiments and exposure to Chaos Energy before birth, Knuckles the Echidna (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) eventually transformed into Chaos Knuckles, a living Chaos Emerald. Overclocked Nicole.jpg|Nicole the Holo-Lynx (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) hooking up a Red Star Ring to her handheld to be transformed into Overlocked Nicole. Gwen Tennyson Mana Aura.gif|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 Ailen Force/Ultimate Ailen) going full anodite. Devlin Levin.png|Devlin Levin (Ben 10) as human... File:Devlin_Levin_(Ben_10).png|... and transformed. File:Kevin_11,000_human.png|Kevin 11,000 (Ben 10) as human... Kevin 11,000 Transformation.png|... and transformed. Alan Albright (Ben 10) Transformation.gif|As a hybrid pyronite, Alan Albright (Ben 10) can transform into a pyronite. Kevin's (Ben 10) Transformation 1.jpeg|Kevin Levin (Ben 10) absorbing the ultimatrix... Kevin's (Ben 10) Transformation 2.jpeg|... And transform intro ultimate kevin. Shazam!.jpg|By speaking the magic word "Shazam", William "Billy" Batson (DC Comics) can transform himself into a costumed adult with the powers of superhuman strength, speed, flight, and other abilities. Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man.png|Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man (DC Comics) Transformation by Iceman & Colossus.jpg|Both Iceman & Colossus (Marvel Comics) demonstrate the ability to transform into their combat forms. Transformation by Werewolf by Day.jpg|A Werewolf by Day (Marvel Comics) the opposite to the Night species. Transformation By Sauron.jpg|By absorbing Life energy, Karl Lykos (Marvel Comics) transforms into the reptilian monster known as Sauron!!! Transformation by Dan Ketch - Ghost Rider.jpg|By touching the gas cap of his motorcycle, Danny Ketch (Marvel Comics) transforms into… Transformation by Dan Ketch - Ghost Rider 2.jpg|…Ghost Rider!!! Transformation by Brood.jpg|The Brood (Marvel Comics) Hulk.jpg|The Incredible Hulk (Marvel Comics) Combo Man's (Marvel Comics) Transformation.JPG|Rick Wilder (Marvel Comics) transform intro combo man. Marinette tranforming.gif|With the power of the Ladybug Miraculous, Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir)… Ladybug Transofrmation Miraculous.gif|…is able to transform into Ladybug. Cat Noir Tranformation.gif|With the power of the Cat Miraculous, Adrien Agreste (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir)… Cat Noir Transformed Miraculous Ladybug.gif|…is able to transform into Cat Noir. File:Hawk_Moth_transforming.gif|With the power of the Moth/Butterfly Miraculous, Gabriel Agreste (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) is able to transform into Hawk Moth. Fairies (Winx Club) transformations.jpg|Fairies (Winx Club) can earn different levels of transformations. Johanthan Rook (Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters) in human form.jpeg|Jonathan Rook (Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters)... Strench Monster.jpg|... transform intro stretch monster. Anime/Manga Eren Tranforms.gif|Eren Yaeger (Attack on Titan) transforming into his Attack Titan form. Annie Transforms.gif|Annie Leonhart (Attack on Titan) transforming into her Female Titan form. Transfomation By Baoh Ikuro Hashizawa.gif|Ikuro Hashizawa (Baoh: the Visitor) assuming his Baoh form. aster_transforms.PNG|Using the overflowing power coming from his sword Aster (Black Clover) is able to assume a more powerful form. Kaname Rescurreccion.gif|Kaname Tōsen (Bleach) Resurreccion form, Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo, which transforms him into Hollow-like insect creature which is able to see. Ichigo True Hollow.png|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) partially tranforming into his Hollow self after mastering the power. Lobomon2.gif|Using the Digi-Spirits, DigiDestined (Digimon Frontier) can use Spirit Evolution to transform into Hybrid Digimon. Frieza_Forms.jpg|Frieza (Dragon Ball) alongside his five different transformations. Goku Super Saiyan 1.gif|Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) entering the base Super Saiyan form. DBS SSJ4 Goku.gif|Son Goku (Dragon Ball GT) entering his Super Saiyan 4 form. Brianne de Chateau.png|Brianne de Chateau (Dragon Ball Super) can use her "Magical Girl transformation" to become... Ribrianne.png|...the Magical Girl Ribrianne. Last Ghost ÄRM.GIF|After betraying his Ghost Chess warriors and absorbing them into his body, Kapellmeister (Marchen Awakens Romance) transformed into a demon. Killer_B_Version_2.jpg|By drawning the power of their Tailed Beasts, the Jinchūriki (Naruto) can transform into various forms. File:Himari_Noihara.png|Himari Noihara (Omamori Himari) transformed partway into her bakeneko form. Kuyo kitsune.jpg|Kuyo (Rosario + Vampire) has two transformations, a more animalistic fox form... Kuyō_Monster_form.jpg|...and his true Battle Form. Hiei Jaganshi form.jpg|Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) in the form of the Jaganshi. Mega_Evolution.gif|Sceptile, Blaziken and Swampert (Pokémon) Mega Evolving to Mega Sceptile, Mega Blaziken and Mega Swampert. Lucario into Mega Lucario.gif|Lucario (Pokémon) transformation into Mega Lucario. Demigra_Final.png|Demigra (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) transforms into Demigra Final. hpvol49-dune02.jpg|Dune (Heartcatch Precure) The Infinity Shiloutte.jpg|Inifinity Shilouette (Heartcatch Precure) is the final form from combing all the cures in the heartcatch series into one being; her appearance is taken after the leader Cure Blossom. Forever_Lovely_Stance.png|Forever Lovely (Happiness Charge Precure) is the final form of Cure Lovely from combining all the Cure's powers in the series into a final transformation form. Fusion Demon.jpg|Fusion's (Precure All Stars DX) final form. MutaStones.jpg|The Turtles (Mutant Turtles: Chōjin Densetsu Hen) using the MutaStones to transform into "SuperMutants." Tyki Mikk Human.png|Tyki Mikk's (D.Gray-Man) human form ... Tyki Noah form.jpg|...can transform into his Noah form... Tyki awakened form.jpg|...when injured by the Sword of Exorcism, the Noah awoke and swallowed him from the inside, sprouting tentacles. Monkey D. Luffy's Gear Fourth - Bounceman.gif|By infusing his body with a massive amount of Busoshoku/Armament Haki, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) can enter his Gear Fourth - Bounceman... Luffy Gear Fourth Tankman (One Piece).png|...Gear Fourth: Tankman, a defensive transformation... Luffy Snakeman (One Piece).png|...Gear Fourth: Snakeman, a speed based transformation. Video Games super-smash-bros-4-mega-mewtwo-dlc-release-date-final.png|Using Mega Evolution, Mewtwo (Pokémon) can become either Mega Mewtwo X or Mega Mewtwo Y. Sora's Drive Forms.jpg|Sora's (Kingdom Hearts) many Drive Forms. Super_sonic_final.png|Super Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) is one of Sonic the Hedgehog's many transformation. BurningBlaze.PNG|Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) used Sol Emeralds to be transformed into Burning Blaze. Wyzen.jpg|After activating his Mantra Reactor, Wyzen (Asura's Wrath) turned into his planet-size final form. Shin-Akuma.jpg|Akuma (Street Fighter) takes the form of Shin Akuma. Chromatus.jpg|Ludger Kresnik (Tales of Xillia 2) in his Chromatus form. Devil Jin.jpg|Jin Kazama's (Tekken) Devil form. Oni (2).jpg|Akuma's (Street Fighter) Oni form. Corrin dragon.gif|Corrin (Fire Emblem Fates) can transform into a dragon. Aya Brea Liberation.jpg|Aya Brea (Parasite Eve) in her Liberation form. G7.jpg|By using the Grimoires, the Eden G7 (Azure Striker Gunvolt) can "weaponize" their body with armor called "Armed Phenomenon". TheSeven.jpg|By using the Glaive with permission from Sumeragi Group, the Sumeragi Seven (Azure Striker Gunvolt) can "Weaponize" their body with armor called "Armed Phenomenon". Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Combinations Category:Transmutation Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries